The perfect Link
by megzie111
Summary: Zelda seems to have it all; Royalty, the Perfect boyfriend and the "right" group of friends. But when Zelda is forced to become potions partners with Link, a Gang member from the wrong side of town, her perfect life starts to unravel. But as Link and Zelda grow closer sparks begin to fly and soon they both realize sometimes looks can be deceptive


This is a crossover between The legend of zelda series and my favorite book called "Perfect chemistry" by simone Elkeles. i have tried to stay as faithful to the book as possible. i hope you enjoy. :)

Zelda's POV

Everyone knows I'm perfect. My life is perfect, My clothes are perfect even my family is perfect. And although its a complete lie, I've worked my but off to keep up this picture perfect image, I am the princess after all.  
>I stand in front of my mirror, music blares from somewhere in the palace. I wipe away the third crooked line I've drawn beneath my eye, for some reason I can't stop shaking, starting senior year at hyrule academy and seeing my boyfriend after a summer apart shouldn't be so nerve racking. If I had any say in the matter id stay in my nice comfy bed.<br>"Zelda, come down" I hear my mother yelling from the foyer. My first instinct Is to ignore her, but that never gets me anything but arguments and headaches.  
>"i'll be there in a moment" I call down, hoping I can get this eye-liner to go on straight and be done with. Finally getting it right I toss my eye-liner tube on the counter, double and triple check myself in the mirror then hurry down the hallway.<p>

My mom is standing at the bottom our grand staircase, scanning my outfit I straighten up. I know, I know. I'm eighteen and shouldn't care what my mom thinks. But you haven't been in line to the throne of hyrule. My mother has anxiety and when my mom is stressed everyone in the castle suffers.  
>"hate the skirt, love the belt" my mom says pointing a finger at each item<p>

"good morning to you too mother" before walking down the strairs and pecking her on the cheek  
>"I bought your favourite muffin for the first day of school" pulling out her bag from behind her back<br>"no thanks" I say looking found for my baby sister "whereas impa"  
>"in the dining hall"<br>"is her new babysitter here yet?"  
>" her name is Navi and no, she's not coming for another hour"<p>

"did you tell wool irritates impa's skin and that she pulls hair?" pulling hair is her new thing and it has caused a few disasters. Disasters in my house are about as pretty as a car wreck so avoiding them is key  
>"yes and yes, Zelda if she keeps acting up we'll be out of another babysitter, and just because were royal doesn't mean people wont turn us down"<br>I walk into the kitchen, not wanting to hear my mother go on and on about the difficulties of raising a 2 year old. I find impa sitting in her high chair in the dinning hall at the end of one of our ridiculously long tables.  
>"hey impa!" I say, " leaning over her and wiping her face with a napkin "its my first day of school . Wish me luck!"<br>impa holds out her chubby arms and smiles. Impa prefers to use actions rather than words, she is not mute, but has a very limited vocabulary, even for a 2 year old.  
>"you want to give me a hug?" I ask her, knowing she does<br>impa nods. I fold my arms around her, careful to keep her hands away from my hair, she has an abnormally strong grip for a toddler. When I straighten up my mom gasps. "Zelda you cant go to school like that!"  
>"like what"<br>"just look at your shirt!" she sighs in frustration  
>I look down and notice a large wet blob on the front of my white shirt. Oops impa drool. One look at my sisters drawn face and I can see the words she can't pick out <em>impa is sorry, impa didn't mean to ruin my dress <em>  
>"its no biggie" I tell her. Knowing in the back of my mind what my mother is is about to say<br>"this is just unacceptable" frowning, my mom goes into the kitchen and emerges with a paper towel and begins to dab at the spot. I feel so silly when she does this.

"go upstairs and change"

"mom its just pumpkin"  
>"pumpkin stains. You don't want people to think you don't cane about your appearance"<p>

"fine" I sigh and give my sister a kiss on the head letting her know that I am not at all bothered by her drool "I'll see you after school" I say trying to keep the mood of the morning relaxed.

I run back up the stairs taking two steps at a time. When I get to my room , I check the clock. Oh no its ten to seven, . My best friend, karane, is going to freak out if im late picking her up. Grabbing a light blue scarf from my closet I pray it'll work. Maybe nobody will notice the drool spot if I tie it just right.

When I come back down my mother once again scans my outfit "love the scarf"

Phew

As I pass her, she shoves the muffin into my hand "eat it on the way"

I take the muffin. Walking to the stabble, I absent-mindedly bite into it. Unfortunately it isn't blueberry, my favourite. Its banana nut, and the bananas are overdone. It reminds me of myself – seemingly perfect on the outside, but the inside is all mush.


End file.
